This application relates to an assembly having two relatively movable members and, in particular, to a cropper for use by photographers and other persons in the graphic arts for viewing art work in a specified frame or format.
Croppers for demarcating the desired rectangular portion of an image are well known in the art. Generally, such croppers consist of a pair of opposing, relatively movable right-angle portions arranged together to form a rectangle enclosing the desired image area. Obviously, the right-angle portions of the cropper must be freely movable to provide the desired adjustment of image area. On the other hand, it is desirable that the two right-angle portions be maintained in an assembled position as well as in proper parallelism with each other. It is known in the art to form one cropper element of a permanent magnetic material and the other of a magnetizable material so that the two portions are held together magnetically. Such an arrangement, however, does not maintain the portions parallel.